


Collection of One-Shots

by trashsith



Series: A New Beginning [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, appreciate my man, cheesy terra, he used to steal eraqus' romance books, i love isa, i said what i said, marluxia fuckers come get yall juice, this boy is a hopeless romantic, this is just a bunch of one shots in-universe, will update characters/relationships/tags as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots from the flames universeFor those scenarios that come to my mind but can't seem to find where to place them in the storiesCould be read as stand alones but reading the other parts of the series gives you an idea of what's happening





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles  
> if you hadn't noticed by this title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr  
> (go follow me if you already aren't: atrashsith)
> 
> Set a couple of months, maybe a year after the events of Reviving The Flame

“Where are you taking me?” I laughed as I touched the soft fabric he placed over my eyes. “I feel like this is kidnapping.”

“It’s not kidnapping if you’re coming willingly with me.” He mumbled from behind me. 

“Oh, I’m coming alright.” 

I felt soft smack on my butt, then he grabbed my hand to lead me through the unknown world. The only thing I could see before he covered my eyes was a beach. 

Wait… “We’re not in Destiny Islands, are we?”

He scoffed. “I have much better taste.”

“Hey, don’t talk shit about my adoptive home like that.” I searched the air around me to swat him with my free hand, but it was fruitless. 

We came to a stop about ten minutes into walking and he let go of my hand after reassuring me that he would only take a second. My fingers twitched as I craved to take off the damn blindfold. I felt his presence behind me, then he untied the knot to let the fabric slide off my face. 

We were near the edge of a cliff, but at a safe distance. There was a plaid blanket on the ground, on top of it was another folded blanket and a picnic basket. A trail of rose petals went from where I was standing until it opened into a circle around the blanket. A soft vanilla smell filled my nostrils, probably from the candles scattered on the floor. 

Terra wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. I laughed. “This is straight out of a fucking book.”

I looked at the waterfall a couple of meters away from us. The sound of the water running between the rocks and falling over the edge was soothing and, like the rest of the scene, really fucking adorable.

“Excuse me for treating my girlfriend to a nice date in Neverland.” 

So _ that’s _ why I didn’t recognize it. “I love it. Thank you.” I turned my head to kiss his cheek. “Seriously, where did you get all these clichés from?”

His cheeks turned into a soft pink shade as he averted his gaze. “Kairi and Aqua.”

“I knew it. Those two are hopeless romantics.”

He pressed his lips against my neck, peppering kisses all over it. “And you’re not?” 

“Clearly I’m not the cheesy one in this relationship.” I laughed. He playfully bit down on my neck, not enough to leave a mark, but I still squealed and got out of his embrace. 

We sat down and ate as we watched the sun go down and the moon took its place. The candles kept a nice low light around us, making the scene even more romantic than it already was. I ended up getting cold, so he grabbed the folded blanket and placed it around his shoulders, then pulled me to lay my back on his chest and wrapped the cloth around us.

“You have to admit that this feels like a movie.”

He groaned. “Seriously?”

“Just saying. The next cliché should be kissing under the rain.” 

I closed my eyes, relishing the warmth of both his body and the blanket. Terra placed his hand on my jaw and slowly moved my head until he could leave pecks all over my cheek, then switched to gently biting right under my jaw. I reached behind me to grasp at his hair, to which he responded by nibbling and sucking my skin into his mouth.

“We’re in a world full of children, Terra.”

“Your point?” He mumbled as he hugged me tighter.

“I’m not about to traumatize one of them if they catch us.” I laughed and turned around in his arms. He used the opportunity to push me to lay onto my back and climbed on top of me, settling himself between my legs. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” He mumbled as he propped himself up on his forearms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Enough times for me to be excused to call you corny.” I grinned. “But I’ll never get tired of hearing you say it.”

He smirked. “Now, who’s the cheesy one?” He pressed his lips against mine, stopping me from answering. I tugged at the ends of his hair, he groaned in response. A muffled sound interrupted the comfortable silence that fell around us. Terra sighed as he pulled away from me to reach into the basket, where we had thrown our gummiphones earlier. 

“Duty calls, Master Terra?”

He narrowed his eyes at me as he threw the still ringing phone and leaned down to trap my lips in a kiss. He bucked his hips into mine, grinding his growing erection against my center. One of his hands snuck inside my skirt and pushed it upwards to expose my underwear. 

I covered my mouth to keep any loud sounds from escaping me, but Terra grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. “I want to hear how good I’m making you feel.” Once he made sure that he would hold both wrists one-handed, he reached between us to rub me through my panties. I couldn’t help the moan that fell from my lips. 

“Terra, please.” 

He kept teasing my clit over the flimsy fabric with barely there touches. His lips hovered over mine. I leaned up to kiss him, but he just smirked and leaned back. I whined and tried to free my wrists to pull him down.

“I bet I can make you cum like this.” He murmured as he gave the sensitive nub a teasing pinch. I attempted to close my legs, but he was settled between them. 

Moans poured out of my lips as his thumb kept rubbing my bundle of nerves. He intensified his pace. My hips started bucking against his hand. I felt the warming sensation at the pit of my stomach. He knew how to bring me to the edge in short minutes. He knew my body better than I did. I let out a high-pitched whine as my hands tried to reach for something to hold on, but only found the air. His name left my lips like a prayer as my orgasm threatened to wash over me at any second.

Then, he stopped. His hand came back up and he interlaced our fingers together to keep my hands pinned to the ground. He smiled sheepishly at me, as if I wasn’t on the brink of my orgasm a second ago. 

“You son of a bitch.” I panted and closed my eyes to try to ignore the pulsating feeling between my legs. 

“What did you just say?” He leaned down, his lips resting right at the corner of my mouth. 

“Let me cum, Terra.” 

He chuckled and let go of my hands to wrap his arms around me. He sat up, bringing my body with him. “What’s the magic word, baby?”

“Please, Master Terra?”

His eyes widened for a split of a second, then he let out a low moan before standing up and basically dragging me away towards the path I assumed we followed up to the cliff. I laughed as he barely let me put on my armor before tugging me back home.


	2. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing for mansex but i had a shitty couple of days so i haven't been able to finish the next chapter and i don't want to rush it out
> 
> so here's a thing i definitely rushed out because i wrote it today during class

I constantly switched my gaze between the three tests that sat on top of the closed toilet lid, and the timer on my phone. I hugged my knees closer to my chest and nervously nibbled on my nails. Isa reached forward and slapped my hand away from my mouth.

“Sorry.” I mumbled and rested my chin on my knees. When I said I would visit Isa, Lea and Roxas in their new house in Twilight Town, I didn’t think it would end up with me sitting on the floor of the bathroom with Isa while we waited to see if the pregnancy tests he bought for me would turn out positive or negative.

Despite being in a similar position as me, he looked awfully uncomfortable in the small bathroom. He was considerably taller than me, so his long limbs took more space than mine. “Do you know what you’re going to do if it’s positive?” He asked softly.

I shook my head. “Terra and I haven’t even talked about kids. What if he doesn’t want the baby?”

“Then he should’ve used a condom.” Isa joked. 

I smiled. “Are you sure you don’t wanna go back out there with Lea and Rox?”

He scoffed. “And leave you here, ruining the nails Lea just painted?”

“He’ll paint them again if I ask him to.” I inspected my red nails. Shit, I already ruined two. “Let’s talk about something, take my mind off this.”

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. “What are you gonna do for christmas?”

I closed my eyes and leaned into him, thankful that he was at least making an attempt. “I’m sure Kairi will make us all wear matching christmas sweaters and have a lovely dinner like a huge, dysfunctional family.” His shoulders shook as he laughed. It was so contagious that I found myself smiling.

“Are you sure? Christmas is next week and Lea hasn’t mentioned anything.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” I laughed

The sound of my timer going off startled our quiet surroundings. I turned it off and dropped my head in my hands.

“Take your time.” Isa rubbed my arm and hugged me tighter. 

"You know," I smiled. "if you'd told me in the Organization that the one fucking asshole that hated my guts would be one of my best friends when we were recompleted, I'd laugh in your face right after I punched it."

I sat up and took a deep breath. I reached for his hand, clutching onto it as I leaned forward and looked at the tests.

_ Positive _

_ Positive _

_ Positive _

I placed my hand over my stomach. There was a little human growing inside me. My vision started to get blurry, I tried to blink the tears away, but they rolled down my face uncontrollably. Isa pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his chest. 

“I take it it’s bad news?”

“No. Not for me, at least. I just…” I sighed. “Didn’t imagine having a kid of my own. Not after..."

“I get it.” He murmured and rubbed soothing circles on my back. 

At some point Roxas walked into the terrible scene of me crying in Isa’s arms on the bathroom floor. I had to laugh at the adorable confused look on his face, then he saw the tests and crawled over Isa to hug me. 

Then Lea found us all in the bathroom and asked what the fuck were we doing. The process was repeated and soon I was sandwiched between the three men. 

“I’m not complaining about cuddling three of my favorite men in a questionaly clean bathroom floor, but the baby is probably getting crushed.”

“Three  _ of _ ?” Roxas sat up. “We’re  _ obviously _ your favorite men. How boring would be your life without us?”

Lea snorted. “I’m sure her favorite man is Terra, but okay.”

They got off the floor afterwards, then helped me get up. I grabbed the forgotten pregnancy tests and looked at them again, making sure the double blue lines were still there. I smiled and stuffed them inside my bag before following the guys back to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reaaaaaaally short but requested by some of you after reading the epilogue  
> next up will be telling Terra he's gonna be a daddy, not that he already isn't


	3. For A Kiss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por una mirada, un mundo  
> por una sonrisa, un cielo,  
> por un beso… ¡yo no sé  
> qué te diera por un beso!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying something new, completely failed at it, here's the result
> 
> there's a poem in my native language that i really feel like it's how Terra feels about _her_ (the one in the summary) and i wanted to share it with you guys, here's the translation
> 
> For a glance, a world,  
> for a smile, a sky,  
> for a kiss… I don’t know  
> what I’d give you for a kiss!

She sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table as she read the book that was resting on her thighs. She kept unconsciously leaning forward, so I pulled her shoulders back to straighten her pose every time I passed by the living room.

“Will you stop pacing around the apartment and come sit down with me?”

She looked up from her book, her eyes shining as she patted the spot beside her. I smiled and sat down, placing an arm over her shoulders. “What are you reading?”

She started rambling about the book Ienzo gave her and how good it actually was, but I could only focus on her. She was still wearing the short black dress she put on to go to Radiant Garden earlier, her boots discarded on the ground. She marked the page where she left off and placed it on the coffee table, grabbing her gummiphone instead.

“Is it really almost midnight? Holy shit, I have to be up early tomorrow.” She stood up and stretched her numb limbs. I bit my lip when I caught her dress sliding upwards as she stretched her arms out..She caught my gaze and tilted my head upwards. A playful smile adorned her lips. “My eyes are up here.” 

“I wasn’t looking for your eyes.” I pinched her butt, she laughed as she jumped away from me. 

“I’m serious, let’s go to bed.” She grabbed my hands and pulled me to stand up. 

I wrapped my arms around her waist. “If you wanted to get into my bed, all you had to do was ask.”

She whined. “Terra.” She slapped my arm, then dug the heels of her hands in her eyes. She was adorable when she was sleepy. She placed her hands on each side of my face and leaned up, as if she was going to kiss me, but her lips just brushed against mine.

“I love you.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as she offered me a tired grin. “I’m very lovable, aren’t I?” She joked. 

She had absolutely no idea how much. I pecked her lips, but as I was pulling away she held me in place and kissed me again. I reached down to grab the back of her thighs and scooped her up in my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder, a yawn leaving her lips. I kissed her forehead as I carried her to our bedroom.


	4. Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love isa  
> everyone should love isa
> 
> takes place between old flames and reviving the flame

I arrived in front of the train station earlier than everyone. I looked up at the clock tower, thinking back to the old times. The last time I was here was with Roxas, only a day before he deserted. Lea arrived shortly after with Saïx–  _ Isa _ following close behind. Despite him no longer being an asshole to me during the last few times we’ve seen each other, there was still some sort of tension lingering.

“Who invited the werewolf?”

“Be nice.” Lea warned. “You two should go get the ice creams while Roxas and Xion arrive.”

I scowled. “Do I look like a delivery girl?”

“If Terra was the one asking, you would do it in a heartbeat.” He sneered.

“I have talked once to the guy.” I held a finger up. “ _ Once _ , and I was crying like a little bitch. Not exactly the best first impression I’d like to give a cute guy.”

Lea crackled. “You want him to fuck your brains out.”

I blushed at his crude, but truthful words. Isa hid his face behind the high neck of his jacket, clearly hiding his smile, and shoved his hands into the pockets. He cleared his throat and motioned down the hill.

I sighed and reluctantly walked towards the ice cream shop right in the heart of the town. I wrapped my arms around myself, the autumn air was beginning to get its winter chills. 

“I heard Kairi wants to throw a party in Radiant Garden.”

“She does.” I bit my lip as we arrived at the shop and asked for five sea salt ice creams. I reached in my pocket for the munny and dropped it in the seller’s hand. “Something about wanting us to spend time together before we parted our own ways, but I think they’ll spend most of their time together, anyways.”

I grabbed two ice creams, while Isa held three. We hurried back to the clock tower so they wouldn’t melt. 

“They?” He questioned as we walked up the stairs, since we no longer had the blessing to just appear at the top. 

I shrugged. “I feel sort of out of place with them, even though they’ve tried to make me feel welcome ever since they found me in Radiant Garden, but…” I chewed on my bottom lip. “Everyone knows everyone already, somehow. At least you have Lea, and now Roxas and Xion as well.”

He didn’t say a word, but I did hear a soft sigh leave his lips. We finally reached the top, Roxas and Xion were sitting beside Lea. I handed Lea his ice cream while Isa handed Roxas and Xion’s. I took a seat beside Lea, but leaving enough space for Isa to sit down between us. I knew he would like to seat beside his best friend.

I licked my ice cream sporadically. The breeze felt even colder up here, I had no idea why I agreed to eat the cold treat with this weather. I wrapped my free arm around myself when I started shivering, until a warmth covered my shoulders. I looked down, confused when I saw Isa’s jacket on my shoulders.

I turned to him. “Thanks, Isa.”

He gave me a surprisingly soft smile. It was a nice change from his usual scowls or cocky smirks. I noticed his eyes now, the beautiful emerald shade they sported, it seemed to glow in contrast to the red sunset.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to say.” He murmured, finishing his ice cream and putting down the stick. “I’m sorry. For Xemnas and the Organization.”

I put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. None of that was your fault. Well, being an asshole kind of was.” His face hardened, so I quickly backtracked. “But it’s okay! I mean, we didn’t have hearts. You could’ve turned your head to the other side when you saw what Xemnas did to me, yet you decided to help me. You helped us bring Roxas and Xion back.”

My hand slid down to his own and squeezed in reassurance. He looked down at our hands almost as if they were offending him. I sighed and went to pull it away, but then he squeezed my hand back. I smiled. 

“You’re a good guy, Isa. We were all under Xemnas’ control.”

His lips parted, like he was about to say something, but then he pressed them into a thin line.  I offered him my ice cream. He chuckled and took it, making me cringe when he bit into it. I slid my arms inside the sleeves of his jacket and zipped it up, relishing in the warmth it provided.


	5. What If...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lately Marluxia has been crowding my thoughts, so here's a rewrite of chapter 10 from Igniting The Flame

“I can’t believe you fucked the Superior and I had to find out because Marluxia told me.” Larxene scoffed. “Marluxia, of all people!”

I groaned. “I don’t want to talk about it while we’re surrounded by so much testosterone.” I rolled my eyes as I glanced around the Grey Room. We were sitting sideways with our legs pulled up to our chests on each side of the couch, so we were facing each other. I groaned as I shifted to sit on top of my legs and turned to her. “Speaking of, ten men really gave enough fucks to pass on the rumor that I’m sleeping with Xemnas?”

“Nothing exciting ever happens in this Organization, plus it’s the Superior, the least anyone would expect to do something like that. Let them gossip away.” She sat up, as if realizing something. “Sleeping, as in present tense? It wasn’t a one time thing?”

I decided to only acknowledge her first statement. “I’m just picturing all the guys sitting, drinking tea while they talk about the latest drama as if it was a book club. Oh wait, Luxord already does that.”

We laughed uncontrollably. Marluxia passed by us, but I called out for him before he could get away.

“Marly, darling!” I tried to imitate Luxord’s accent. “Do join us for some tea and biscuits, love.”

Larxene followed my lead. She raised her hand with her palm up, as if she was holding something, then with her other hand held onto an invisible cup with her pinky sticking out. Marluxia, unimpressed, still decided to sit down between us on the little space left on the couch. I poked him on the cheek. 

“Let’s spar.”

“No.”

I pouted and poked him again. “Let’s spar.”

“I just arrived from a two-day mission.” He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. “Not that you know what it’s like to work hard.”

“Hey! I do too.” I shuffled, placing my hand on his thigh as I balanced myself forward. “Help me out Larxene.”

She shrugged. “You’re on your own.”

“Oh, come on. Kiss his ass and he’ll do it.”

Her eyes widened, but Marluxia spoke up before she could retort. 

“Will you shut up if I spar with you?”

I grinned. “You know I won’t.”

He clenched his jaw and opened his eyes. “Move it before I change my mind.”

I pressed my lips against his cheek and leaned back on my seat before he could slit my throat for kissing him. “Love you too, Marly.” 

I opened a corridor to deposit me in the training room, he followed shortly after. I was surprised when Larxene didn’t appear moments after, but shrugged it off when Marluxia pushed his coat off his shoulders and summoned his scythe.

“Where have you been hiding  _ that _ , Marly?” I let my eyes roam over his shirtless form as I shrugged my coat off. “Please never wear a shirt ever again when we’re training.”

He chuckled as he looked down. “Don’t let Xemnas hear you say that.” 

I summoned my keyblade and lunged forward.  Our weapons clashed, the loud sounds bouncing off the walls. It was easier to keep up with him now that I mastered using my keyblade, but I was beginning to think that for once lady luck was sucking my dick instead of Luxord’s during the last fight, because I was running out of options to beat Marluxia.

“Surrender while you still can, XIII.”

I gasped. “Don’t pull the rank card on me, Marly. It breaks my heart that you’re a whole two ranks above me.”

He gritted his teeth. He was getting riled up. Good. He charged towards me, I waited until he was right in front of me to swing my keyblade hard enough for him to almost drop his scythe and stumble a couple of steps back. I tackled him to the ground.

I grinned as I sat up, my legs on either side of him to keep him pinned to the ground. I held my keyblade with both hands to keep it suspended over his chest. “I believe it’s you who should surrender, XI.”

I felt him twitch under me. No, not exactly him. I looked down to see my center pressing down on him, then I felt it again. My eyes flicked up to his, trying to find if my suspicions were correct. 

“You got another scythe in your pants, Marly?”

He used my distraction to flip me on my back. I huffed as I landed on the floor, now his legs were the ones pinning me down. The sharp end of the scythe was pressed against my neck, I didn’t dare move a single inch.

“Are you sure, XIII?” He smirked down at me. 

I raised my arm, but he easily caught my wrist and tightened his hold around it hard enough for me to be forced to drop my weapon. I reluctantly let my hands drop to my sides, but he didn’t back down. If anything, I could swear he was about to draw blood out of my neck.

“You belong to the Superior now, huh?” Marluxia murmured as he drew his weapon back. I squirmed and tried to push him away, so he leaned down to press me harder against the ground.

“I don’t belong to anyone.” I gasped out as his chest came in contact with mine, making me hold my hands out in front of me as a reflex. My hands brushed over the waistline of his pants and came to rest on his lower abdomen, though I didn’t make a move to push him away. “What are you doing, XI?”

I couldn’t ignore the pulsing between my legs, nor the way he had subtly ground his hips into mine when I touched him. He propped himself up on his forearms as he shifted until he wedged a leg between mine. I bit my lip to stifle a sound at the sudden pressure.

“Marluxia?” 

He shuddered against me as he balanced himself on one arm to grasp at the hem of my shirt. He snuck a hand underneath the fabric, his gloved hands coming in contact with my skin. I shivered at the feeling of the cold leather. I found myself craving the touch of his bare hands on my body. Before my self control kicked in, I reached between us, pulling his wrist so I could take his glove off, then made him balance himself on his other arm so I could take the glove off as well. 

I leaned up, my head barely leaving the ground, silently asking him to kiss me. He didn’t comply quickly, rather he took his time pushing my shirt up and over my head, then reached behind me to undo my bra. He made a move to finally kiss me, only to move down my neck when I tried to meet his lips. I groaned and let my head fall back against the floor.

“Tell me you want this.” He whispered, lips brushing against my collarbones.

“I do, Marluxia. I want you.” I whined and ground my hips into his knee, which he pressed right back into me, making me let out an embarrassingly loud moan. That made him finally press his lips against mine. It was chaste and quick, only enough to silence me. 

“Don’t be so loud. Do you want Xemnas to catch us?”

A wave of arousal washed over me at the thought of getting caught, but then it was threatened when he mentioned Xemnas. I didn’t want to even imagine what he would do if he caught us on the floor of the training room, especially when I knew there could be a meeting at any time to present Roxas to the rest of the Organization.

Marluxia called my name softly, bringing me back to reality. He was slightly sitting up now, I could breathe again. 

“I can’t do this. Xemnas will sense us, we can’t—“

He cut me off with another kiss. A longer, hungrier kiss. His tongue parted my lips and pressed against mine before I let him explore my mouth. I felt the floor disappear from underneath me, then my back landed on… a bed? I pulled away from his lips to look at our surroundings. 

A white room, similar to the Castle That Never Was, but somehow more annoying. There wasn’t much to the room, just a single window and the bed we were occupying. 

“Where are we?”

“Castle Oblivion.”

My eyes snapped back to his. “You’ve been here before.”

“I got curious about the place.” He smirked.

I was determined to wipe that smirk right off his face. Since he still had a knee between my legs, I could raise my knee and hit him square in the stomach, making him roll back on the bed and I kicked my boots off before climbing on his lap. 

“You were assigned to Oblivion?”

He reached up, thumbs brushing over my neglected nipples. My lips parted to let a soft whine leave them.

“I was informed just before I left for my mission. We leave in two weeks.”

“I know.” I frowned. “I was assigned too.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to regret it and quickly closed it back again. I ignored the guilty feeling growing inside me as I worked Marluxia’s pants down his legs, he helped me by kicking his boots off himself. 

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down until I was close enough for him to lean up and catch my lips. He reached around to grab a fistful of my ass. I whimpered against his lips when he pulled away just enough to talk. 

“Get rid of these,” he snapped the elastic band of my leggings against my skin. “And get up here. I want to taste you.”

“Where’s the cheesy pickup line about your face being my throne?” I laughed as I stood up and quickly pushed my pants down my legs until I could step out of them. He impatiently grabbed my waist to pull me up to his face, not even letting me take my panties off. 

I let out an involuntary squeal when I finally situated my knees on each side of his head and he wasted no time in pulling me down to press his lips against the soaked fabric. For someone who seemed impatient just moments ago, he was taking his sweet time teasing me. His tongue flattened against my panties, slightly pressing against my clit.

I moaned softly and pressed down for a moment to tell him to hurry it up, but quickly shifted back up to let him breathe. He finally moved the offensive cloth to the side, but then decided to just fucking rip it off my body. 

I went to protest and demand that he owed me new underwear now, but it was replaced by a sharp gasp when he  _ finally _ started lapping rather messily at my folds. I held onto his hair, lightly tugging at it. When I felt him moan against me, the vibrations resonating inside me going straight to my clit, I tugged harder and dug my nails into his scalp. 

One of his hands moved from my waist up to my chest, fingers barely brushing against the heated flesh. I bucked my hips into his mouth, the familiar tightening inside me threatening to take over. He moved both his arms around my thighs to keep me locked in place. 

His name left my lips in a whine when his teeth barely grazed the sensitive bundle of nerves, bringing me closer and closer to my peak with each stroke of his tongue. I leaned forward, bracing myself on the headboard of the bed as his lips covered my clit and he sucked hard, making me see stars as he finally brought me to my orgasm. I tried to get off him, I was getting so sensitive the pleasure was bordering on pain, but with him holding me I had no choice but to submit to his ministrations. 

He let me go once I came down from my high. His lips left a quick peck on my inner thigh just as I was about to get off him. I plopped down on the bed beside him, my chest heaving as I fought to regain my breath. I felt him watching me when he turned to lay on his side. I reached blindly for his erection and started palming him through the thin cloth of his boxer briefs. 

Marluxia let out a low moan and leaned forward to press his lips to my neck. “Don’t. I just want to feel you around me already.” He bit down onto my skin, making me hiss as I let go of his length to push him away.

“Don’t mark me. Xemnas will see it.”

He shrugged as he climbed on top of me. “Drink a potion. You already do it when he marks you.”

“How- No, I’m not even going to ask.” I rolled my eyes, though I couldn’t fight the smile that slowly etched itself upon my lips when he leaned down to capture my lips in a bruising kiss. I felt him struggle to push his underwear with one hand, but he ended up pushing them down his legs without my help. 

I raised my arm to wrap it around his shoulders, the other clutching onto his side as I returned his kiss with the same eagerness he offered me. He pushed into me, my legs involuntarily closing but his hips prevented them from meeting. He broke our kiss to sit up and hold onto one of my legs, pushing it until it almost touched my chest as he slid inside me inch by inch. 

While the length wasn’t surprising, his girth was definitely making up for it, and I had to take a deep breath when he snapped his hips forward and a sharp, momentary pain shot through me. I heard him mumbling something like an apology before he started thrusting into me in a slow pace. I shook my head and asked him to move faster, to which he only complied when he felt my walls fluttering around him. 

I clutched onto the bed sheets underneath me, since he was too far for me to hold on to. His pace started building up, his thrusts gradually getting faster as his nails started digging into the back of my thigh. 

“I’m not-” I cut myself off with a gasp when he leaned down, still holding my leg as he started kissing my neck. “I won’t last much longer.”

“Don’t worry.” He teasingly licked over the new mark he was making. “I won’t, either.”

Then he sat up again and pulled out of me. He turned me over so I was laying on my stomach with my ass up in the air. He plunged back into me without warning, making me whimper at the stretch. He leaned down, his chest brushed against my back as he rammed into me. 

He let out something between a groan and a growl near my ear when his thrusts started getting sloppy. It was no surprise when I felt his hot cum being released in spurts inside me. He reached around me to rub my clit in irregular circles to spur on my orgasm as he milked his own. My walls clamped down around his softening shaft, finding my own release soon after despite the messiness of his fingers. 

I dropped on the bed with my limbs feeling like jelly. I didn’t even attempt to move onto my back, I just wanted to take a nap to recover all the energy I had just spent. Marluxia surprised me by pulling me onto his chest once he pulled out of me and laid back down on the bed. I tucked my head in the crook of his neck as I draped my arm over his chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep within seconds with Marluxia’s hand stroking my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this as my "i'm sorry i haven't updated Igniting in a week because i'm nearing my finals and i sort of got a writer's block" apology, and if you're not a Marly fucker you're lying to yourself honey, deep down everyone is a Marluxia fucker
> 
> also i wrote a thing to try and overcome this writer's block, a modern au slash college au slash fake dating au slash all the aus, so if you wanna check it out it's [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652237/chapters/44233702)


	6. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter for Igniting is written I swear, but I wrote it last night at 1am so I actually want to read that trainwreck before I post it  
> so meanwhile enjoy this really short but fluffy drabble I made with our lovely Terra   
> I wanted to make a chapter of Terra finding every scar she has but this came out instead

“How did you get this one?” Terra whispered, despite us being alone in the darkness of my room with only the moon shining down on us, for some reason he kept whispering as if we would wake up the entire house if he spoke any louder..

I looked down at the thin line going from under my bellybutton to my hips. “Don’t remember, actually. Surely it was either Marluxia or Larxene when they were training me.”

He nodded before pressing his lips against the barely noticeable scar. Terra’s surprise visits to my shared house with the girls never failed to bring a smile to my lips for the days to come, even if most of the time he spends one night and we never leave my room.

“And this one?” His fingertips brushed over an even thinner scar, just as healed as the rest. 

While I didn’t expect him to start inspecting my whole body and kissing all my scars from my days in the Organization tonight, I couldn’t help but relish in the attention he was giving me.

“Oh, that’s got to be Larxene’s doing.” I smiled and brushed my fingers over the white line right on my ribcage. “Stabbing me was her kink or something. If it wasn’t Vexen’s amazing mixes, my shoulders would be fucking destroyed.” I sighed and dropped my head on the pillow. “I wonder where she is. She must have been recompleted by now, right? Marluxia, too.”

“They should have.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to lay on his chest. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but I was nowhere near tired.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes to clear my sight before glancing out the window. The faint sound of the waves crashing on the shore could be heard even through the closed windows, which usually lulled me back to sleep when I was alone, but not tonight. Remembering everything I lost was sure to bring back the nightmares that used to plague my mind months ago. 

I found my underwear thrown across the room, on the chair of my desk. I huffed as I stood up to retrieve it and put it back on. 

“I was enjoying the view.” 

I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest as I walked towards the window. “Go to sleep.”

“Come back to bed.” He murmured, clearly on the verge of falling asleep whether I laid down beside him or not.

I laughed. “In a moment.”

Suddenly the moon morphed into a heart shape, glowing even more yellow than usual. I furrowed my eyebrows. I could feel the chilly air of the World That Never Was against my face.

A soft call of my name– my actual name, not the name  _ he _ gave me– made me jump and turn around. Xemnas’ distinctive silver hair and blazing eyes quickly disappeared, Terra’s gentle voice taking over as his arms wrapped around me. 

He sighed. I noticed he had taken the time to pull his pants back on before embracing me, and I found myself thinking how long had I been lost in the beauty of my hallucination of the fake Kingdom Hearts.

“Marluxia promised to find me when they awakened again. They know they could go to Radiant Garden since the rest of the guys are there, but it's been months... they would've found me by now if they wanted to, right?"”

“Should I be jealous that my girl wants to see her ex?” Terra’s tone was playful, trying to cheer me up, but there was a strain in his voice that told me deep down he wasn’t really joking.

I laughed and rested my forehead against his chest, closing my eyes as he started playing with my hair. “I just miss them a lot. _Both of them_."

“We’ll find them.” He reassured me. 

“Oh, yeah? You’re gonna help me find my ex?” I smiled and pulled away to look into his eyes. “Kidding. I love you.”

He returned the smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert, they do find her, but it's in five years :)


	7. No, You Don’t.

“Ooh, look who’s here!” I cheered as I reached the kitchen of my shared house with the girls. “My favorite boys.” I reached for Roxas, ruffling his hair, then leaned up to press a kiss to Lea and Isa’s cheeks. 

The tip of Isa’s ears turned red, the blush slowly spreading over his face. Lea elbowed him in the ribs. “A kiss gets you so bothered? We’ve seen her naked!”

My eyes widen as I look over to the three girls in the kitchen. Kairi had her eyebrows raised, already making up theories in her head, while Naminé and Xion seemed genuinely surprised that someone other than Xemnas, Terra and Marluxia had seen me in all my naked glory.

Terra came out of my room, stopping in his tracks when he found the kids curiously looking at the guys while I averted my eyes.

“What’s going on here?”

“Has everyone seen your girl naked?” Roxas asked Terra, but Lea took it upon himself to reply.

“Not  _ everyone _ , just us who were in the Organization after–  _ oomph. _ ” 

Isa elbowed Lea right back. I would’ve laughed if I wasn’t trying to keep my children’s innocency intact. 

“How?” Xion leaned against the counter as she chirped up at Lea, knowing damn well that he would spill whatever she wanted to know.

“Don’t.” I warned him before he opened his mouth, then turned to the girls. “You don’t want to know.”

“But now we wanna know.” Kairi whined.

“No, you don’t.” Terra muttered as he walked past me to reach the coffee maker and pour himself some. 

Xion leaned in to whisper to Kairi, but it was loud enough for the rest of us to hear her. “Terra knows the story, now I’m even more interested.” 

“Nope! You’re not!” I shook my head and opened the fridge. “Where’s the alcohol? I’m too sober for this shit.”

“That’s it! Let’s get her drunk.” Naminé exclaimed.

I frowned at the blonde, slamming the fridge’s door closed. “You’re the one I least expected this betrayal from, Nami.”

Kairi pouted. “You can tell us. We’re almost eighteen.”

“Exactly, still a child.” Isa spoke up for the first time. “We’re not ruining that childhood if we can prevent it.”

“We should talk about how Terra knows what happened in Where Nothing Gathers.” Lea crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m genuinely interested in listening to this.”

“Doesn’t Terra have Xemnas’ memories?” Riku asked as he walked in through the front door with Sora trailing closely behind. I didn’t know if I was grateful that he had a key because he could turn the conversation in another direction, or regretful because this meant more people could contribute to my embarrassment.

“What happened in Where Nothing Gathers?” Sora asked innocently.

“Oh boy, sometimes I still dream about it.” Lea quipped, earning a glare from Terra. 

I choked on air as I went over Lea’s words. “You–  _ what _ ? Isa, control your man.”

“I would like to erase the image of Xigbar’s dick out of my mind…” 

“You saw  _ what _ ?” Xion sputtered out. “I’m not so sure I want to know anymore.”

I laughed nervously. “Weren’t we going to the beach? I think I’ll wear my one-piece today.”

“You look hot even if you wear a trash bag as a dress, love.” Terra chuckled, setting down in front of me a cup of tea I didn’t realize he was making for me. I grabbed the mug and held it between my hands. 

At some point Riku, Sora and Roxas left to the living room, not as interested in hearing the embarrassing story as the girls were. 

“Listen, if I was still a Nobody I probably would’ve spilled the beans.” I confessed. “But I have feelings now, and my only feeling right now is embarrassment. My heart can’t take more of this. Can we go to the beach now?”

“We’ll get you drunk enough one of these days to tell us.” Naminé nodded with determination.

“I don’t want to picture Xigbar’s dick.” Xion mumbled as she walked out of the room.


	8. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to post this about six chapters ago and here it finally is

“Why is my ugly sweater so small?” I asked Kairi after I slipped it on and inspected myself in the mirror.

“It’s the same size as the one from last year.” She pouted.

I unconsciously placed a hand on my abdomen as I looked at myself. I knew why it felt kind of small on me, and by the way Kairi looked at me when I turned to her, she realized it as well.

“Holy–“

I shushed her. “It’s a surprise. I’m telling Terra tonight.” I nervously chewed on the inside of my cheek as I walked out of her room.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight as I tried to walk us both to the kitchen without slamming into a wall. “I promise I won’t spoil it. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me sooner!”

“We’ve both been busy. If I still lived with you girls, you would’ve been the first to know.”

She pulled away and held onto my shoulders, narrowing her eyes at me as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Am I not the first one to know?”

“Isa, Roxas and Lea kind of beat you to it.”

Her mouth dropped open as she resumed walking to the kitchen. “They knew before I did? I can’t believe you.”

“It’s a long story.” I winked and grabbed a small turquoise box with a soft pink ribbon from my bag to hand it to her. “Can you put this under the tree for me?”

“You’re telling Terra tonight.” She smiled as she eyed the box.

“I am.” I chewed on my bottom lip. “I know it’s silly, but… I’m scared. What if he doesn’t want the baby?”

She held onto my hands, clutching tightly onto them. “He will love the baby, just like he loves you.”

I grinned, blinking away a tear that already threatened to fall. “Even after all these years, I’m still not used to all this romance.”

“What’s got you girls so serious?” Riku joked as he dropped a bag on the counter. “I thought the deep talks came when we were at least three bottles of eggnog into the night.”

I gagged at the smell of the food Kairi had already prepared in the kitchen. Holding my hand up to my mouth, I raced to the bathroom, almost bumping into Naminé in the process. I finally dropped on my knees in front of the toilet and held my hair away from my face as my breakfast and lunch were expelled from my stomach.

I mentally groaned at my now raw throat and the horrible taste in my mouth. I grabbed the spare toothbrush I still had in the girls’ house and brushed my teeth until I could only taste the fruity mint toothpaste the girls insisted on buying instead of a normal, minty toothpaste.

Terra was waiting for me outside the door when I opened it. He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to my forehead, effectively soothing me.

“You good?”

“I am.” I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay. Do you want to go home?”

I quickly shook my head. “I just need a moment. I’m gonna take some fresh air before joining the others in the living room.”

He nodded, leaving another kiss on my cheek before going back down the hallway from where he came. I looked down at my belly with no signs of a bump forming yet.

“I thought the throwing up was reserved for the mornings…” I thought out loud, as if the baby could magically respond to me. “You’re gonna drive me crazy these next few months, kiddo.”

* * *

 

“Ooh, me first!” Xion bounced excitedly as she crawled across the floor to grab the navy blue box under the tree. I could already guess that it was for Isa before she had even extended the gift in his direction.

“Merry Christmas, Isa!”

His eyes widened the slightest bit, probably surprised that Xion was his secret Santa. “I– wow. Thank you, Xion.” He murmured as he carefully unwrapped the package. Of course he wouldn’t just rip it off like a normal person.

We kept exchanging gifts until it was my turn, after Sora gifted me a mug I had been eyeing in a store in Twilight Town about a month prior, I grabbed the only box left under the tree and turned to Terra.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” I whispered as I leaned in to press a quick peck to his cheek.

He inspected the wrapping, eyes narrowing at the choice of colors. He glanced at me once, pressing his lips to mine for a chaste kiss, before ripping it open to reveal the long box.

“This looks suspiciously like another watch, my love.” He muttered as he took the top off.

“I promise it’s way better than a watch.”

Just as the words left my lips, he found one of the pregnancy tests I had in Radiant Garden, when I found out I was pregnant. His lips parted, eyes becoming watery.

Naminé was the first one to react, being the closest one to Terra, her hand slammed down on Roxas’ knee, who promptly pushed it away to rub at the sore spot. Kairi grinned happily as if she was getting excited all over again, Lea and Isa turned to each other with knowing glances, and Sora started bouncing excitedly in his seat. Xion clasped a hand over her mouth, Riku’s eyes widened as they switched between Terra and I.

My eyes landed on the people most important to Terra. Aqua, sitting between Ven and Sora, was blinking back tears, while Ventus himself was having a reaction similar to Sora’s. I pursed my lips as I finally returned my gaze to Terra.

A tear fell down his cheek as he looked up at me. “I’m going to be a dad?”

I nodded eagerly, turning slightly in my seat to hold onto his free hand. “We’re going to be parents, Terra.”

His sobs racked through his chest as he pulled me into a hug. The test fell from his lap when he wrapped his arms tightly around me. His tears fell on my shoulder, my own were staining his ugly sweater’s neckline.

“I can’t believe this. I’m going to be a dad!” He pulled away abruptly, eyes landing on my stomach. “I wish Master Eraqus was here to witness this.”

“He is.” Aqua interjected, getting up from her seat to kneel down in front of us. Her hand landed on my knee, while the other held onto Terra’s. “And he’s really proud of seeing you turning into the man you are today, and he will be watching over you and your family.” Her hand squeezed my knee the slightest bit, and I held onto her shoulder.

“I didn’t expect so many tears.” Lea’s voice took us out of our little moment. “We didn’t cry when we found out.”

I giggled, leaning into Terra’s embrace as everyone turned to Lea, attacking him with questions of who’s we and what do you mean you already knew.

“Do you think we’re ready to be parents?” I asked as I looked up at him.

Terra narrowed his bloodshot eyes. “Probably not. But, like most of our lives, we’ll figure it out as we go.” He smiled sheepishly at me.

“Oh– Terra, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra, yes.
> 
> by the way I’m sure I wrote somewhere in there a word I didn’t really remember the spelling of so if there’s a weird word in there somewhere please tell me it’s midnight and my eyes are halfway closed already
> 
> sorry for the Christmas clickbait, I promise to write another real Christmas chapter in Christmas Town (for my readers that do celebrate it)


	9. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xemnas takes care of his sweetheart after a bad encounter with a Heartless in Highlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Heartless is Mor'du from Brave, appears in chapter 25 of Igniting, I just wanted to write a soft Xemnas but it didn't fit in the fic so here it is

“I cannot believe you.” Xemnas muttered softly as he helped me out of my ripped and bloody clothes while I drifted in and out of consciousness. “Putting yourself in harm’s way?”

I hummed, shivering slightly when I was down to my underwear. “Am I at fault that a Heartless attacked me in a recon mission?”

“Reconnaissance does not mean your guard should be down.” His eyes narrowed the slightest, daring me to defy his word, before handing me a hi-potion.

I sighed. “I apologize, Superior.” I gulped down the potion at once to not let the bitter taste linger longer than it should. 

My wounds were already pretty fine due to the potion I drowned as soon as I arrived to the castle. Xemnas dabbed a cotton with a blue liquid over my wounds, careful enough that he would clean them without hurting me much. He repeated the process on my back after telling me to turn around. 

His fingers trailed the edge of the open wounds, then his lips found the back of my neck, goosebumps rising at the feeling.

He carefully took my ruined bra off, undoing it with practiced ease before he pulled the straps down my shoulders. Silence filled the room as he pulled a black shirt over my head, until I decided to break it as I turned back around.

“I will come back to Highlands just as soon as I’m recovered to take down the Heartless.”

“Nonsense. You are to rest for the day, we need you well for a mission tomorrow at the Beast’s Castle. You lost too much blood.” He leaned down to press his lips to my forehead. 

“Don’t worry, you ain’t getting rid of me so easily.”

He frowned. “You fail to understand that you could have faded, sweetheart.”

“I know my place in the Organization, Xemnas. I won’t fade away so easily. I shouldn’t be a keybearer if I do.”

“You’re important.” His frown deepened. “Not only for the Organization, but to me as well.”

I took my bottom lip between my teeth. Xemnas’ admission was the closest thing I would ever have to him admitting he cares, because god forbid the Superior of the In-Between lets himself care about an insignificant Nobody such as myself, and I had no idea how to react.

I straightened up and grabbed the back of his head to pull him down to press our lips together. One of his hands found my bare thigh, the other resting gently on my hip as to not hurt my wounds, but I could already feel them healing.

His teeth found my bottom lip, having no quarrels about biting it to his liking. A moan tore from my throat before I could force it back down, and the hand on my thigh slid down to my knee so he could part my legs and stand between them.

With only the thin fabric of his shirt and my panties separating me from his touch, I could already feel my body aching for him. We parted to catch our breaths. I shuffled deeper into the bed and Xemnas followed right behind. 

“Xemnas, I–” I licked my abused lips, trying to search for a way out of the whole I had just dug for myself. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Say it.”

My cheeks flushed under his gaze. “It’s silly, really…”

“Is it nothing, or is it silly?” He smirked playfully, earning a smack on the shoulder. 

“It’s a little unfair that you’re wearing three layers of clothing while I’m only wearing your shirt.”

His hand found my dampened panties, two fingers tracing my clit lazily over the fabric. “I don’t wish to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” I reassured him. “I’m all healed up. Please.” I begged, grinding my hips into his hand. He pressed harder against me, I gasped when he grabbed my panties and ripped them at the seams, surely leaving marks on my thighs.

“You’ll regret asking for it.”

“Is there a better way to die rather than during a mind blowing orgasm?”


End file.
